


Something New

by firefly124



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124





	Something New

“Really?” Jack looked somehow both confused and intrigued. It was a good look on him. Well, most looks were a good look on him. Except for that one jacket Rose had confiscated because it just didn’t suit him.

“What, something the great Captain Jack Harkness hasn’t tried?” Rose couldn’t quite believe it.

“Well, not exactly, anyway,” he said, trying to switch out the confusion for a leer. “I wasn’t in 1941 that long, so maybe I just missed it …”

“Not really,” the Doctor cut in. “Rationing. You weren’t moving in the right circles to see that sort of thing.”

“… and by my time, cows were kind of carnivorous, so people weren’t really big into the dairy products.”

“Oh.” Rose deflated a bit, as that all sounded much more exciting than what she’d suggested in the first place. But still it was something new, and he had that eager puppy-dog look on his face, even if he still looked confused.

“But I’m always up for something new,” Jack said.

“You’re always ‘up’ for anything,” the Doctor retorted.

“Isn’t that what I just said?” Jack clapped his hands together. “Anyway, Rose, where’s the cream and where’s the whip?”

Rose held up the can she’d found in the TARDIS’ kitchen, then faltered and asked, “What whip?”

While it wasn’t quite what she’d had in mind, she did manage a very thorough demonstration when the Doctor burst out laughing at that. Next time, though, she’d rather get his clothes off before emptying half the can on him.


End file.
